hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daybreak
Dialogue |-|Bonded to Rex= Introduction Option 1 Option 2 |-|Bonded to Nia= Introduction Option 1 Option 2 |-|Bonded to Mòrag= Introduction Option 1 Option 2 |-|Bonded to Zeke= Introduction Tora :"View here pretty amazing..." Dromarch :"I would never have dreamed a day would come when I could gaze down upon all of Alrest... Though I must confess, the sheer height sets my fur on end somewhat." KOS-MOS :"Master, tell me. What do you feel, standing here?" Option 1 What's going through my head? :"Boy, would it suck if this thing fell over." Zeke :"Well, I mean, we're crazy high up here. So I get to thinking, what if this tree falls over? Pretty scary thought, right?" Tora :"Why say such scary things?! Now you mention, Tree very thin for so tall structure! Not seem very stable!" Dromarch :"If the Tree did fall...I expect none of us would survive, would we?" KOS-MOS :"The chances of impact with Alrest from our current location seem very small. On lower levels of the Tree, such as where you faced Amalthus and Jin, the structure could indeed topple. But this is outer space. We are in orbit above Alrest's atmosphere. Even if the World Tree itself were to collapse, our current location would most likely hold its position." Zeke :"Not sure I get it, but if you say so." Tora :"That good though. If we safe up here even if Tree topples, that is load off Tora's mind!" Dromarch :"In that event, though, how would we return to Alrest?" Tora :"Meh-meh-meh?! KOS-MOS, you have answer to that too, right?!" KOS-MOS :"Either we would remain in orbit for all eternity, or we would break free and fly off into outer space." Dromarch :"Either way, then, this place would become our grave..." KOS-MOS :"Precisely." Tora :"...Tora maybe want to go home now." KOS-MOS :"Do not worry. I will do all I can to avoid such a situation transpiring. Protecting Drivers is my duty as a Blade." Tora :"Tora not actually real Driver though. Just Nopon boy." KOS-MOS :"... I will protect you after I have ensured the safety of Rex, Nia, Mòrag, and Zeke." Tora :"Meh-meh-meh?! Fifth in line?!" KOS-MOS :"If you wish to be treated as top priority, I suggest you turn to Poppi instead." Tora :"KOS-MOS too cruel!" Zeke :"Hahahah! You're a funny gal, you know that, KOS-MOS?" KOS-MOS :"Really? I was merely expressing the factual state of affairs..." Zeke :"Yeah, but that just makes it even funnier, y'know?" Option 2 What's going through my head? :"How was the World Tree even built?" KOS-MOS :"Well, the first step would be to launch a satellite into orbit above Alrest." Tora :"Yes, yes...?" KOS-MOS :"Once the satellite reaches geostationary orbit, it lowers a cable towards Alrest. Next, it extends a weighted cable in the opposite direction." Dromarch :"Intriguing..." KOS-MOS :"By alternately extending the two, eventually the downward cable will reach the surface. Next, a device can be attached to this cable to carry materials to the satellite." Tora :"Yes, yes...?" KOS-MOS :"And by gradually expanding the scale of the structure, the World Tree begins to take shape." Tora :"Tora sort of see what KOS-MOS mean. But mostly sound like nonsense." Dromarch :"Yes, I'm afraid I could barely comprehend it at all." Zeke :"Listen, KOS-MOS... How d'you even know about this stuff?" KOS-MOS :"That...I don't know myself." Tora :"KOS-MOS not know?" KOS-MOS :"Correct. This data exists independently from my ordinary memories. It does not seem to be lost even when I return to my Core Crystal. Just as we Blades remember our names when we are newly awakened, this information has always been with me. As such, I cannot say who implanted this information into me, or for what purpose." Zeke :"I guess there's some stuff even you don't know." KOS-MOS :"Indeed. Perhaps that is my purpose here. To seek the answers I do not have."